


Fight Me

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Fluff, nurse reyna, patient thalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Thalia's in hospital and is under the care of a particularly cute nurse.Just a one shot Theyna AU





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumlr post i saw and just can't get out of my head.

Thalia was pulled slowly from her slightly drug addled sleep by something tightening around her arm.

"Wha-" She mumbled as she began to sit up.

"Shh, stay still. I'm sorry to wake you, I'm just taking your blood pressure."  
"What time is it?"  
"Seven-fifteen."

Thalia groaned. Her vision finally came into focus as the, very cute, nurse removed to blood pressure monitor from her arm. Thalia wondered how she was so chipper this early in the morning.

"So, am going to live?" She asked dramatically. 

The nurse just laughed. "I guess we'll just have to see."

 

The next time Cute Nurse returned, Thalia was actually awake.

"Blood pressure time." Cute nurse half sang.  
Thalia responded by pulling on of the heavy, hospital regulation, pillows over her face.

"Fight me." She mumbled.

"Maybe later. Somehow I don't think you'd win any fights at the moment." Cute Nurse retorted as she wheeled the dreaded machine beside the bed. 

Thalia lifted the pillow, ever so slightly, to get a glimpse of Cute Nurse's name tag.  
'Reyna'  
Huh. That was kind of pretty. A good name for a cute nurse.

After taking Thalia's blood pressure, Reyna went to change the dressings on Thalia's ankle.

"So, how did you even manage this?"

This time, Thalia really did lift the pillow off her face.

"Manage what?"  
"Manage to break your ankle so badly, you need surgery to repair it."  
"Oh that. It's uh,.. a long story." Thalia mumbled  
"I've got time." Reyna teased.

Thalia raised her eyebrow at her.  
"You have six more patients in this room alone. You do not have time."  
Reyna had the nerve to look vaguely disappointed.

Thalia sighed. "It's not actually a long story, but it is incredibly embarassing so either way, I'm not telling you."

Reyna's eyes glinted.  
"Well now I'm intrigued." She said as she finished redressing the surgical wound.  
"Too bad we're out of time." Thalia said, not at all apologetic.  
"Don't worry," Reyna's grin was wicked. "I'll be back."

 

The next few times Thalia was checked up on, it wasn't Reyna. Thalia didn't really pay attention to them, just offered her arm to be monitored silently. Thalia refused to admit disappointment when lots of people went in and out, but none of them were Reyna. She didn't show up again until much later that day.

Thalia looked suspiciously at the little, yellow dish Reyna was carrying. Reyna saw what she was looking at and winced slightly.  
"Sorry, I've got to take some blood this time."

Thalia groaned. "Fight me."  
"Yeah, yeah, give me your arm."  
Thalia sighed dramatically, but did as she said.

"So how'd you break your ankle?"  
Thalia laughed a little then looked at Reyna in mocking disbelief.  
"Nah ah. I'm not telling you anything."

Reyna huffed out a slightly exasperated laugh.  
"Oh come on." She urged as she finished disinfecting Thalia's arm.  
"Nope." Was Thalia's response, popping the 'p'.  
Reyna sighed, then stopped talking completely as she concentrated.

Thalia used the time to study Reyna's face. She was a really, really good distraction from the dull ache in her arm. Thalia's former assessment of 'Cute Nurse' didn't give Reyna nearly enough credit. Her dare eyebrows were drawn together ever so slightly and Thalia noticed Reyna was lightly biting her bottom lip.  
When she had finished, Reyna put a little plaster over the miniture puncture. The areas of Thalia's skin Reyna's fingers had brushed were electric.

Reyna packed up her instruments and the little vials of Thalia's blood.  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
"Coffee?" Thalia asked hopefully.

"Nice try." Reyna laughed. "You know you can't have caffeine yet."

Thalia slumped back groaning.  
"Damn it."  
Reyna just walked away, grinning, shaking her head.

 

 

Reyna didn't seem to quite as chipper the next time she arrived.  
"Okay Thalia Grace, this is officially the last time I'm monitoring your blood pressure."

Thalia couldn't quite explain why she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had been dying to go home from the moment she had entered this hospital. But leaving meant she wouldn't see Reyna again.

"Your arm please." Reyna requested.  
Thalia rolled her eyes and lifted her arm reluctantly.  
"Fight me." 

Reyna laughed a little, handed Thalia he discharge papers and went off to deal with her other patients. Thalia watched her go, wanting to call her back, but she had no real reason to.

 

Sighing, Thalia sat on the bench outside the hospital. Of course Percy was late to pick her up. Typical.  
She hadn't been sitting there for thirty seconds when she saw Reyna rush out the doors of the hospital.

"You're still here! I was worried I'd already missed you."

Thalia looked at her, confused, as Reyna pushed a cup of coffee into her hands.

"I've got to go." Reyna said, already turning to head back inside. "I'm still on duty."  
She paused for a heartbeat, then grinned at Thalia. "But call me, okay?"  
Reyna threw Thalia a wink, then ran back inside the bustling building. 

Reeling and still slightly confused, Thalia looked at the coffee that had been thrust into her hands.  
On the side of the cardboard up read; "Fight me?", followed by a phone number.

A grin broke out across Thalia's face as she turned to look back at the hospital, despite Reyna being long out of sight.  
Percy honked the horn of the car and Thalia hobbled over on her crutches. She'd better get home soon. After all, she had a fight to prepare for.

 

The End.

 

Sorry it's been a week or two! I'm absolutely swamped with work for school. I know this is super short. As always, feel free to leave comment , suggestions or prompts! They make my day.


End file.
